


Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ week: Day 4- Bi/Pan- Love Everyone- An Erza Oneshot

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexuality, Crushes, Erza is a Gruvia shipper, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Heartwarming, Implied Pansexual character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucy likes the idea of Mirajane Erza and Natsu, Moments from canon, OC, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, P.O.V, Referenced Trauma, Sorcerer's Weekly, Tower of Heaven referenves, Written for FTLGBTQA+ Week, attempt at comedy, character centric, implied BDSM, lgbtqa+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza is invited to an interview for Sorcerer's Weekly....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ week: Day 4- Bi/Pan- Love Everyone- An Erza Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second oneshot for Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week on Tumblr. I have done this in an interview style, and I was excited while writing this, because I've not written anything like it before. I hope this is the second of many Fairy Tail fanfics by me.  
> About the Mirajane and Erza BDSM relationship, I saw on TV Tropes in the Ho Yay catergory that Erza and Mirajane have exactly that relationship. Then I read that in one of the OVA's, Erza confesses some dirty thoughts about ucy. and one of them involves Levy. I think Levy is very cute, and if she wasn't a fictional charcter and was a person I knew, I bet boys and girls alike would fall for her.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and their characters and Sorcerer's Weekly belong to Hiro Mashima.

Erza's POV

"This is where the interview takes place, hm?"   
"Yes, it is, Miss Scarlet." The Interviewer for Sorcerer's Weekly says as I sit in the plump chair, crossing one leg over the other and placing my hands in my lap. Natsu and Gray had to fight to give me this invitation to the interview, I thought. This better be good.  
"Before the interview starts, thank you so much for taking time out of your schedule, Miss Scarlet."  
I put my hand up with a small smile, calming my nerves. I've never done anything like this.  
"Just Erza is fine. My reputation probably precedes me. I am just an ordinary wizard trying to rid the world of evil while taking care of my family."   
This made the Interviewer grow confused. An enchanted pen, I hadn't noticed before, wrote our words on parchment, not unlike the style of the movie with the British wizards and that horrid writer. I hope this is not the case here.   
"Er, your family?"   
"My guild." I explained. I often thought of the guild as my family. Especially the newcomers, Lucy and Juvia. 

"If I may ask, what is this Interview about?" I asked curiously. The Interviewer appeared nervous.   
"Um, I hope you don't mind. I thought you were told by Mister Fullbuster."  
I narrowed my eyes.  
"No. He and Natsu fought to deliver it to me." The Interviewer gulped.  
"Well...um. We want you to...confirm your sexuality. If you're straight or not." The Interview said before explaining in a rushed voice.  
"It's just that your fanbase notice that you have crushes on your guild members. Or imagine; I try to stay away from shipping real people. Some people wonder whether you like Jellal. Some thing you like Lucy, or Natsu or Gray, or even both. Or all of them. It's also National LBGTQA+ week for Wizards everywhere."   
I blinked. My sexuality? I never thought I was so obvious, or that it mattered. Sexuality was normally a sensitive topic, especially the LGBTQA+ fandom. Maybe that's why The Interviewer was so nervous.  
"It's alright, you have no need to worry. I would love," I started to say, leaning forward a little.  
"To confirm that I am bisexual."  
So the interview began.

We talked about when I realised I was bisexual. I answered easily; I learned that I was attracted to women as well as men when I turned 16 a few days ago. Me, Cana, Mira, Bacchaus, Levy, Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Loke were all playing spin the bottle, and I was dared to kiss all the girls. I kept to myself that I liked it much more than I let on. Especially Mira and Levy. Although complete opposites, both had amazing lips, and were really good at kissing. Apparently later, I told Natsu that Cana had a nice ass. I become very unprofessional when I am tipsy.  
"You seem very confident in saying all of this, Erza." The Interviewer piped in, breaking my flashback/daydream.  
I smiled at them, and nodded.  
"I am. My sexuality is no secret to my friends, and I doubt that who I want to be with should matter when one is ridding the world of dark guilds and such."  
The enchanted pen scribbled.  
"Excellent. Can I ask you who your first crush was?"  
This was the part when I grew a little more bashful, even though the person I was thinking of knew exactly how I had felt.  
"Yes. In fact, I was eight years old, and forced to work with other children on a tower called the Tower of Heaven. The boy- he knows this by the way- I had a crush on was named Jellal Fernández.  
The Interviewer looked shocked. Rightfully so, considering what Jellal had done.  
"You mean the man accused of controlling the very Tower of which you speak?!?"  
"Yes. That is him. He was different back then. And besides, my feelings for him are gone."   
That was the one of the two lies I told.

"Although I had realised my sexuality after just turning 16, I didn't fully understand my feelings until just last year."  
The enchanted pen flew across the pages, writing down how I went on a trip with Natsu, Gray and Levy's team. It was an S Class mission. Droy was injured, and we all had to rest and get the correct herbs while some of us helped Levy with healing magic. Levy was so, so worried, even more so than Jet, so I did my best to comfort her. All those nights we waited for Droy to improve, I crept into her bed and held her as she cried. We even fell asleep holding hands. I woke up suddenly, and found myself close up to Levy's sleeping face. It was such an adorable, peaceful sight. I think I nearly kissed her. That's what Natsu teases me about, anyway.

I also told the Interviewer about how I entered a friends with benefits relationship with Mirajane from the stress of the death of her younger sister, and my trauma from my past. Sometimes we would invite Natsu with us, if we were all drunk enough. However, we would never lay a hand on each other if one of us was sober and the other wasn't. It was much better sober though. That's how we preferred it. I kept the details to myself, the ones I especially treasure. How Mira made the most beautiful noises, how she would make me lose myself just by letting her tie me up, how we both found pleasure and fun in BDSM, taking turns in dressing up like a maid and dominatrix.  
I didn't tell him either how I was in love with her, and Lucy. That was the second lie.

"And finally, to conclude our interview, can you tell us anything flattering your guild members have said about you that made you blush?"  
I looked downwards slightly.  
"Yes. A month before the Tower of Heaven ordeal, my team had found Lucy's letters addressed to her mom."   
Out of respect, I kept quiet Lucy's mom being deceased. It wasn't my place to say as her loyal friend.  
"Natsu was reading them. One of them said...how she had met the most beautiful wizard, and her name was Erza Scarlet. That was the only thing that made me blush."  
"I can tell. You are now."  
"NO I AM NOT!" I shouted in denial, in a way that some would view as comical.  
"Okay okay, interview over! Thank you for your time Erza." The Interviewer quickly said, their face pale, albeit awkwardly smiling.

"Woah! Erza, you really slept in the same bed as Levy?!?" Lucy gasped, clutching the sides of Sorcerer's Weekly as she scanned the pages obsessively. I chuckled as I finished my strawberry cake in the chair beside her, Natsu and Gray bickering in the background.  
"Yes. She didn't mind. She knows how I used to feel about her "  
"Wow. You are so lucky. I really admire you for coming out like that!" Lucy gushed, turning towards me. The blonde girl blushed furiously.  
"N-Not in that way! I know I said you look awesome naked but I- uh- OH look at that haha...you and Mira were FWBS." Lucy laughed nervously, then turned her full attention to the magazine article again as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I calmly poured myself some tea.

"YOU AND MIRA WERE FWBS?!?"  
I leaned in to Lucy, enjoying myself, and whispered to her.  
"The BDSM rumours are true." She almost fell off her chair. I laughed.  
"Wait, Natsu joined in??"  
"Mhm. He's not so annoying when he's yelling one of out names with a plastic dildo shoved in his sweet firm a-"  
Lucy blushed even more then- I think I saw her grin!- and protested.  
"Enough with the NSFW talk, Erza. I can imagine it just fine. Not that I am, of course."  
Gray came up to us, with Juvia in tow.  
"Hey Erza! Did you really mean that you think me and Juvia are meant for each other?"  
Juvia was gushing, she was really cute when she was loved up about Gray. I chuckled.  
"Yes. You two have to get married in the future, and gave 34 babies."  
"34?!? Oh Erza!" Juvia giggled. "I am so happy you think that! I wish that you find all the happiness I want to have with Gray." She added, hugging me. Taken aback, I blushed a little. 

No matter how I end up with, I know that I have my family.


End file.
